Spaghetii Tacos with bacon!
by Seddielover1990
Summary: Gibby invents a new type of spaghetti taco with bacon! Sam has a hard time saying her feelings to Freddie even after two years of dating. Minor Seddie but still Seddie!


**A/N HEY GUYS! It's Seddielover again back with another Seddie fic! I hope you guys enjoy this short one shot. So without further distractions, ON WITH THE SHOW! Also I do not own iCarly or it's characters and content therewithin.**

It was a peaceful sunny Summer afternoon in Seattle. The birds were chirping, the kids were playing, and once again Sam and Freddie were at eachothers' throats in yet another silly dispute that only they themselves understood. Carly and Spencer were helping Gibby move into his new apartment one floor above their own in Bushwell Plaza.

After Sam and Freddie finally stopped arguing and made up, they went about cleaning Freddie's apartment while his mom was in New York for a Family reunion. "Hey Nub, wanna head to the park for another date tonight?" asked Sam. "Sure, let me just make my bed and dust the dressers and I'll get ready." Freddie replied. Sam and Freddie had been dating for over two years now.

They had gotten back together after graduating high school and Freddie had gone down to California to bring Sam back from L.A. Things were going very smoothly with a few bumpy roads here and there. Sam had threatened to break things off several times during arguments but Freddie always broke down her walls and made her change her mind everytime.

"Freddie, I'm done with my half of the chores you ready to go yet?!" Sam yelled. "No, I gotta change my bed sheets apparently cuz _somebody_ just had to put barbeque sauce all over them from lastnight's ribs!" Freddie answered slightly agitated. Sam laughed at Freddie's response and went to the bathroom to wash off the grease and sweat from cleaning all day. Once done, she walked back out to help Freddie finish remaking his bed with new sheets.

"I don't know how you eat ribs in bed Sam. We're just lucky that my mom doesn't smell it from her room or she'd have a cow" "Oh chillax Nub, it was only one time I promise. Besides you know I gotta have my rib fix once a month." Said Sam. Freddie glared at Sam before putting the pillows in their proper place. Meanwhile Carly was talking to Gibby in his apartment after she and Spencer helped with the last bit of furniture arrangements.

"So Gib, how ya like your new place?" Carly asked. "Not too bad. I'm kinda proud of myself for getting this place though. Ever since I had to close down Gibby's, I've been missing having something that's mine. Principal Franklin said that since the resturaunt was so popular, he'll actually give me a job at the school running it next fall." "Wait, you still ran the resturaunt even after I went to Italy?" Carly asked shocked. Gibby laughed a bit and said "Yeah, after you left I had nothing better to do so I went back to running it everyday until a week before graduation. Prinicpal Franklin asked me lock it up a week before so that the lunch ladies would be able to cook the end of the year meals that week."

Carly looked rather surprised. She missed the resturaunt under the school. She still lives in Italy with her dad, but she got to visit Seattle for the summer to spend time with her friends. Spencer came from the kitchen to ask Gibby something. "Hey Gibby, now that you got your own place, how about you and me break-in the kitchen with a special spagehtii taco dinner?!" Gibby very happily replied "YES GIBBEH!" (A/N For this story, Gibby has gotten smarter slightly so instead of replying to Spencer's "break-in" statement with a really awkward question for this story's sake he's much more understanding)

Carly laughed and texted Sam to tell her that she and Freddie should come up for the celebration. "Oh, Carly just texted saying they're gonna have spagehtii tacos at Gibby's apartment and that we should come up" said Sam. "Cool, But tell her that we're going to the park first to have our little date." replied Freddie. "Kay" Sam texted back and put her phone in her pocket. Freddie went to the bathroom to wash up.

An hour later, Gibby and Spencer had eveything finished and set on the table ready to be eatten. "Wow Gibby, you've really gotten better at cooking thanks to that resturaunt!" Carly exclaimed. "Thanks. But it was mostly Spencer who did the work while I just did the small stuff" Gibby answered. Sam and Freddie walked right in without knocking and Gibby yelled, "HEY! This is my place, I expect you to knock before you enter!" Sam just scoffed and pushed Gibby out of her way and sat at the table ready to eat.

The gang all sat down and got their plates and filled them with all kinds of tacos made by Gibby and Spencer. Sam had more than enough on her plate to feed a family of 20 and had half of it eatten before the others even began eating. Freddie had a surprised look on his face when he bit into his first taco and said, "Gibby you put bacon in your tacos?" "Yeah, I told Spencer that bacon would spice up the flavors of the sauce and peppers and really tie the noodles with the shells" Gibby explained happily.

"Well Gib, I gotta hand it to ya, you truly invented a new way to use my favorite meat of all" Sam replied. Carly chimed in and said, "I gotta get dad to try spagehtii tacos more often" Once the gang finished eating, Gibby took all the dishes and set them in the sink. Sam got up and offered to help washing them since that was her old job at the resturaunt. Gibby let her wash the dishes while he cleaned off the table with Spencer's help.

Later, Freddie and Sam had returned to Freddie's apartment to get ready for bed. Sam went to Freddie's personal bathroom to take a shower. After she finished, she dried off and put her pajamas on. Freddie went in the bathroom when Sam came out to take a shower as well. After brushing their teeth, and doing quick stretches, they climbed into bed and cuddled closely together after Freddie turned off the lights.

"I love you Freddie. I know I don't say it often enough, but I'm really trying." Sam randomly said. Freddie lightly chuckled and said, "I love you too Sam. And I don't care that you don't say it often right now. I know you're still having a hard time expressing your feelings." "But baby, it's been two years! I thought I'd be able to say it more by now. Especially after the tuna accident." Sam explained. "Sam, that's in the past. Like I said, I love that you at least show me that you love me. But whether you say it doesn't really matter. Just knowing that you do is more than enough for me." He kissed her deeply to prove his point. Sam kissed back and wound up straddling him. They kept kissing like that for an hour before finally falling alseep dreaming of eachother with a house, two kids, and all the love in the world.

 **I hope you guys like this story. I'm not too pleased with it, but it's the best I got as I'm writing this at 4:17 in the morning. Please review and let me know what you think my friends! I'm thinking of adding onto my Freddie's Song story. What do you guys think? Should it be more chapters? Or stay a one shot?**


End file.
